


Last thoughts

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Monster Under the Bed - TV Series ficlets and drabbles [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Dying, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Wesley decides that he would have been happy.





	

_When you're young you have this image of your life: That you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife._

In those last few moments, Wesley decides they would have been happy. Really happy. He would have proposed to Fred, would have made her smile as much as he possibly could, enough that her eyes would shine just like this.

Her hand feels rough-soft against his face and he decides that she's crying because they've just been told that they're going to be parents. He wants a little girl, with her smile and her beauty and Fred says that she hopes that their little girl has his eyes.

Before he last breath, thinking of the life that he would have had, Wesley decides that in that life he's happy and that he believes in forever.


End file.
